To Gun For A Human
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Sequel to Poppy Comm: It has been some time since Poppy and the summoner Zachary got together and confessed their attraction, and all of her friends are more than happy for her achievement in taking the leap. Especially Tristana, who knows full well from their constant nightly activities next door how good it is. Question is: Is she jealous now of the relationship or interested?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there good people! Yukami bringing another commissioned work from one of the regulars that love to lewd the league! This story, as the description entails, is a direct sequel to the Poppy story "Keeping The Heart Of The Hero", and directed to something more raunchy than the vanilla in that one. if anyone is willing to venture to the portrayal of Tristana's design in this chapter, look up TangoBat's artwork on the yordles. It is NSFW for the most part, but it is the accurate design for the gunner in this story.**

 **Also for those interested in getting a commission from me, this month of July has a special service where all commissions during the month upon request is 4k words for $20! any pairing, any lewd design, in 4k words for $20. if interested in one or looking for more information, PM me whenever and i will reach back to you as soon as possible!**

 **Without further delay, read on!**

* * *

"Victory!" the game announcer called from above. The blue base nexus turning to shatters, leaving the opposite team to cheer for their win. Tristana leaned on her gun and exhaled heavily, tired from the matches overly active engagements and the seemingly random compositions that she was against. It has been like that for the last few weeks, several champions she never expected to fight against during the lane showing up in bizarre combinations. This match would have marked the fifth time she fought the Noxian hemomage to date.

 _Glad that clown fest is over..._ she mentally sighed.

"Sweet! Another win!" Poppy cheered with a fist pump. "These matches are starting to get harder too. How you hanging up there, Zach?"

" _You couldn't be more accurate, Pops. I had to break out the tactic I saw in the challenger game earlier for it. Guess this is what happens when we hit the higher divisions."_ the summoner replied.

"Do the higher divisions play these random people in my lane frequently? Cause I am gonna scream at the institute if that Vlad guy turns into another puddle just as my bomb is about to explode and finish the job." Tristana protested.

" _Sadly yes. The state of the league right now is volatile for the most part. Between items being shifted and normal ranged champions being weaker than those who can close in and sustain damage, don't look forward to another marksman like Caitlyn or Sivir showing up in matches."_ the summoner replied. Tristana rolled hereyes and groaned loudly. _"_ _Still, being on a four match win streak is getting a lot more painful. Might have to take a break for a while."_

"Didn't we have a match like right after this one, though?" she asked as she was coiled in the teleportation runes to send her back to the platforms. Tristana was masked in the same blue light as Poppy before she was whisked away within the light. Within seconds the Yordle tank and gunner was beamed from the blue base of the fields of justice to the summoning chambers. They turned on their heel to see her summoner walking up to them from behind, his eyes locked to his orb.

"We did, but I am exhausted. You can't deny that five games back to back is taxing." he returned. The two yordle females nodded themselves. "I am about to just send in a sub for our position."

"Well, I can't lie it is getting hectic handling the matches back to back. You wanna grab a bite?" Poppy called. The summoner nodded with a smile, returning his orb back to normal size and tucking it into his pocket. "You wanna come with, Trist?"

"Well I don't have much else to do. Might as well." Tristana replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, we can head to the cafe and grab a bite. It is Wing Wednesday, and I have been dying for some teriyaki." he returned. Poppy looked to him with an excited expression before jumping from the top of the platform and nearly bolting to the chamber doors.

"Then what're we waiting for? let's get some wings!" she ordered before she was stopped suddenly by the cowl. Before she could protest his hindrance, she exclaimed as she felt him pick her up by her sides and place her onto his shoulders. She was shocked as he put her in the air, but giggled when she remembered he loved doing this for her.

"Sorry. I needed my Lollipop where she normally goes before I got comfortable in heading out." he said.

"Can you give me a warning next time? I almost dropped the hammer."

"Nope! I love that little squeak you make when your surprised. it's like a kitten meowing." he retorts playfully. "It's so cute."

"My big hero called me cute! I am honored." she cooed before kissing the top of the summoner's head. He laughed as he began walking to the cafeteria with the yordle on his shoulders. Tristana made a small smile as she shook her head, before throwing her cannon over her shoulder and following behind them. It had been a few weeks since their event at her abode, and in most cases both found no reason to be apart from each other save to sleep in their own homes. What was surprising was the lack of sleep they seemed to enjoy at Poppy's apartment.

Right next door to Tristana.

There would be nights where she was forced to sleep in the living room because the rapid thumping and muffled moans that seeped through her wall would keep her up. Not because they were loud or overly obnoxious, but because she was left to herself with a vivid imagination of what it would be like. There was little doubt that Tristana was overly joyed of her closest friend finding love in the person she was deeply infatuated with. Even more so that she was willing to break the infamous species barrier that was made by society. But it seemed to be a double-edged sword, as she was left both envious and intrigued at the prospect Poppy benefit from.

Tristana sighed quietly as she watched the two walk while conversing with one another merrily. Poppy's ear twitched as she heard her best friends apparent discomfort. She looked to see a somber expression mixing with a casual face.

"Trist? You okay there?" she called. Zach stopped and immediately turned to face the trailing gunner. Tristana looked up to see their worried expressions and shrugged hers back to the everyday smile she wears.

"I'm cool, Pops. Just some ideas on mods for the cannon here. Was a little upset the league won't let me have a nuke strapped to it." she lied. While Zach was easier to fool, Poppy's lips stretched to a thin line. Tristana saw immediately that she didn't decieve her friend.

"Hey, Zach? Me and Trist gotta have some girl talk. Mind heading up without us for a sec?" Poppy asked. Zach looked to the tank on his shoulders for a second before humming discontentedly.

"I wanna know what's going on, but it's obviously between you two. I'm gonna take your word for it and head on. Don't take too long, I don't know if anyone had overstuffed their plate with honey barbeque yet." he mentioned before picking the tank off his shoulders and setting her to the floor in front of Tristana. The gunner held a confused look as if she wasn't aware of what was to be said, but knew that Poppy was only removing the third party to properly converse with her.

"Then do you mind getting a few for me so I don't miss out?" she asked with a singsong tone. Zach smirked mischievously.

"Depends on the compensation~" he suggested resting his hands to his knees and bending forward to meet the level of the yordle. Poppy loved when he made it apparent of his addiction to her. Just as she knew he loved her likewise reactions.

"How does fifty valors sound?" she cooed, cupping his cheeks lovingly and moving herself closer.

"Sounds like a rip off." he retorted.

"Forty five?"

"Don't haggle me."

"Then a small dime before the full bank?" Poppy pulled the male to her lips, relishing the passionate kiss they shared. Tristana could only watch on in mild jealousy at the blatant innuendo of deviancy and suggestion.

"...Hmm. That is reasonable." he hummed, breaking their kiss and standing up fully.

"Then I will have your payment in _full_ after we eat." she stated.

"Sweet. I'll catch you two later." Zach concluded before turning on his heel and walking on. Poppy was left staring at his back, enjoying the view of his retreating form from the ground up.

"Must be nice, Pops." Trist called, a very small and subtle bite in her tone.

"Yeah. It gets better when-" she began before the hint was made. She turned to face her friend to see a less than amused look on her face. While it took a moment to register for her, Poppy knew immediately what was going on. She raised her eyebrow to the gunner. "...you're not serious are you?"

"What?" Tristana asked, feigning confusion. Poppy sighed.

"Trist, come clean with me. Are you jealous?" Poppy asked dryly.

"Of what?" Trist continued. Poppy growled in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. It took a few seconds before Tristana sighed, slumping her shoulders. "...maybe."

"Trist." she asserted.

"I don't see the issue here. You're happy in a relationship."

"Trist."

"And I am all for it. Hells, I tried for a year to get you two to hitch."

"Tristana."

"So why wouldn't I be happy for my best friend to have an active and positive relationship with a human?"

"Tristana." another familiar voice called from behind the two ladies. Poppy and Tristana spun to see the Fae Sorceress stepping to them with a deadpanned glare at the gunner. "You're not fooling anyone."

There was a tense pause before the gunner sighed again. "Okay! I'm envious! Is that what you wanted to hear?" she surrendered, throwing her hands to the air. "It doesn't matter how I am! I am genuinely happy that you finally got together."

"But now my best friend is alone." Poppy retorted softly.

"I'm fine solo. I'm just curious to what it's like."

"Well, why not find out for yourself? I'm sure with your good looks, charm and popularity, you can find someone easily." Lulu suggested.

"I'm not into interspecies like that."

"That wasn't the case when you were trying to hitch me." Poppy interjected.

"Because that was for you, Pops. It was your first and strongest crush ever. I wanted you to finally get it." Tristana returned. "I've been in more relationships before, so I'm chill with being single."

"Trist, dating Rumble and Teemo don't count. they're yordles too." Lulu pointed. "It's like asking a donut what a milkshake is like from another donut who has only been with donuts."

"That is a poor analogy." Tristana said dryly.

"And I am still starving so that doesn't help." Poppy added.

"The point is if you're curious to the way it is, you can ask Poppy yourself or try it yourself." Lulu offered. Tristana shook her head.

"Asking is out the question." she retorted.

"Why?" Poppy asked, mildly offended by her statement.

"Because I can hear it every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday night through my bedroom wall." Tristana deadpanned. Poppy's expression flushed before she looked away meekly.

"...I thought we were quieter…" she mumbled.

"Zach is. You seem to love reminding him of his name however." Trist stated with a smirk. The tank's face almost turned purple from the heat that filled it.

"Or 'how deep the well is'." Lulu added. Poppy felt steam escape her ears.

"Or to 'Do the loopty loop' a third time-"

"I GET IT!" Poppy screamed, covering her face in her hand from embarrassment. The sorceress and the gunner giggled at the reaction from the tank.

"Regardless to Poppy's lovely escapades with the summoner, you shouldn't feel the need to restrain yourself Trist. I am sure with your personality and looks, any human would be willing to date you." Lulu explained. "Isn't there one guy you can think of that you find attractive?"

Tristana went to shake her head, but her large ears perked as a familiar face passed by. The male was invested into his summoner orb seemingly sending a message. She continued to stare at him as he passed. His name came to mind immediately as she remembered who he was.

Poppy and Lulu saw her eyes stick onto the summoner that passed them, and immediately knew from his face who he was. "Wasn't that...Summoner Xavier?" Poppy asked.

"It was. Do you know him Trist?" Lulu asked. Tristana nodded.

"Yeah. He summons me a lot. We actually finished out last game together a few hours ago." she said somewhat blankly. Poppy and Lulu looked to each other with knowing gazes, smirks stretching on their faces.

"Ask him out." they said simultaneously. Tristana spun on her heel to face them with a shocked look.

"No way. I can't." she protested.

"Trist, this is literally the same case as Poppy from before. You like him, he's good looking and he summons you a lot." Lulu explained.

"Difference is I don't know how he feels about yordles or if he's with anyone! He picks me most of the time when the match ups in the rift are good!" she retorted. "I mean I see him every so often at the pub, and we had shared some drinks, but he never made any note to attraction with me."

"But you are attracted to him, right?" Poppy prodded. Tristana hesitated in replying, giving enough answer to the tank and sorceress. "You totally like him."

"I-I do not..." Tristana trailed. "And even if I did, which I _don't_ , I doubt he'd be interested in someone like me. There are a ton of ladies in the league that are more accurate to human tastes. Same anatomy, similar needs. It wouldn't be the same."

"So what you're saying is that a human would only like another because of their human-esque appearance?" Lulu asked.

"Kinda. Seems like the big deal breaker with them from what I have seen." she answered, Lulu smiled before grabbing the gunner and tanks hand pulling them to follow her.

"Then I have a great idea! We need to get you on the same level!" she said cheerily. Tristana and Poppy looked to each other in confusion before succumbing to the direction of the sorceress. Within minutes they had returned to their apartment complex, this time being in the enthusiastic magic yordle's home. She left them onto her simple couch while she ran to her room, saying she had something that might help.

As they sat there, Tristana began to feel awkward. Her thoughts roamed to the summoner in subject from earlier. It was true that she held some ulterior interest in him, being that they had shared many moments of friendly interaction both on the fields of justice and within the Institute. She couldn't remember when or how, but their mild friendship and teamwork turned into a seemingly one sided attraction, to which she was stuck only imagining some moments with him as more than a summoner and champion. As more than drinking buddies.

But she felt scared that being a yordle would be intimidating. That he was against inter-species relationships and thought of her only as a short lady with a big cannon that wins matches. The idea plagued her, and there was little she could do to fix it besides pretend it wasn't real.

Lulu erupted from her bedroom with a wide maniacal smile on her face, raising a small vial of glowing purple liquid in her right hand and a fairly large box in her left. "I found them!" she cheered.

"Found what?" Poppy asked.

"This potion is something I made a few years ago in the Fae forest! it's gonna help us with my plan a lot!" she returned.

"What does it do?" Tristana asked, stepping from the couch and moving over to examine the vial. "And what is your plan?"

"You will see, Trist! Go ahead and drink it!" Lulu requested. The two yordles looked at her with their brow raised.

"I don't like not knowing what I am drinking, Lulu." Tristana deadpanned.

"Come on. Trist! it's not going to hurt you! I promise! And when you finish it, I will be able to help you with your issue!" Lulu pleaded. "Please? I wanna see how it plays out!"

Tristana hated whenever the sorceress begged, since she was the only one who could beg her to do anything in regards to magic. She groaned as her concern for the whole thing grew, but slumped her shoulders as she knew the smaller yordle wouldn't leave her. "...Fine. But I don't want to turn into another of your little furry friends." she replied before uncorking the vail and downing the substance. Finishing it in one shot, she made a sour face and recoiled. "Ugh...everything is purple with you.."

"Don't worry! All the ones I tested this on blew up so it won't turn you into them!" Lulu said cheerily. Both Poppy and Tristana widened their eyes and looked to the sorceress in fear.

"They WHAT?!" they screamed simultaneously.

"HUGEIFY!" Lulu chanted, waving her wand forward and blasting the gunner with her magic. The yordle was covered in purple smoke and the explosion left them with little vision of each other. The sorceress could only laugh in merriment as the sound of ripping fabric and an exclaim could be heard before a thud sounded on the floor.

"Lulu! You could have killed her! What is wrong with you!?" Poppy scolded, fanning the cloud of purple and coughing.

"It worked!" she returned. Poppy was confused to the sorceress's statement until the smoke cleared.

And before her sat a blue skinned yordle gunner twice her original size in the nude.

Tristana shook her head to break the glaring buzz from her ear and mind. "Ah...dammit Lulu! that's the last time I-" she began before she saw her hand before her, significantly larger than before. She looked down to her body to see it similar to her hand. Her legs were longer and her torso was expanded. Her waist turned much curvier, almost hourglass with her thick and supple thighs and rear. Her chest was at least one size larger and significantly more rounded than her seemingly flat chest before.

"...Whoa." Poppy breathed, having little to respond with to adequately compliment how much of a bombshell Tristana sized to be.

"Pretty good isn't it? I had wanted to try it on myself, but I didn't want to do it until I knew the results and the assured time it would stick." Lulu said proudly. Both Tristana and Poppy glared at the mage.

"You could have killed me!" Tristana protested.

"But it worked didn't it? You now are a human sized yordle with a body that most ladies would die for! I doubt Xavier could keep his pants on seeing you!" she complimented. Tristana flinched at the statement, blushing at the idea of the summoner being attracted sexually to her.

"L-let's not get ahead of ourselves..." she mumbled.

"You're right! You need to see how he thinks of it!" Lulu added before pushing forward the box she had in her left hand. "And those clothes should definitely help!"

"You have clothes for this?" Poppy asked, opening the box and looking inside. She blushed harshly at what was within.

"Like I said, I wanted to try it myself. With these results, Veigar is going to be more than happy now!" Lulu answered. "Go ahead and try them on!"

Tristana gulped, before standing up from her spot. She wobbled slightly, unaccustomed to the higher elevation her body possessed. She realized her body was exposed completely, covering her assets with each arm and hand from her friends.

"Dunno why you're hiding the goods, Trist. Not like we haven't seen them before." Lulu commented.

"You saw me naked when I was smaller. I have ALOT more to hide now." Tristana retorted. Lulu smirked devilishly before skipping around the gunner.

"That is a valid point...like this massive ass!" she exclaimed before sending an open palm harshly against her cheek. Tristana yelped, throwing her hand to cover the spot hit and leaving her chest exposed.

"Or these milk jugs!" Lulu added before cupping the B-cup sized teats in each hand and squeezing them teasingly. Tristana threw her arms over her breasts to detach the touch of the sorceress.

"Or maybe this sweet looking-"

"Lulu stop it!" Poppy interrupted, pulling the smaller mage away from the gunner. "It's obvious she doesn't like being molested!"

Lulu sent a wry smirk to the tank, raising a finger that just barely grazed her inner thigh and showing a small drop of liquid. Poppy narrowed her eyes to the fluid, before widening them and looking at the gunner to see a flushed look on her face. Poppy slammed her hand to her face.

"Dammit, Lulu..." she mumbled. Lulu began to giggle before Poppy shoved her towards the front door. "Let's just let her get dressed so she can head out."

"Awww, but I wanted to see how they fit!"

"You can find out when she is wearing it!" Poppy retorted before pushing her out the door and turning to face the gunner who remained flustered and silent. "Look...just get dressed and we'll head to his apartment. I happen to know where he stays since Zach and him are in the same division."

With that the tank closed the door, leaving the bothered gunner alone with the clothes in the box. She peered inside, grabbing the black brassiere that was more like sexy lingerie than underwear. She groaned silently.

"Why did I agree to this…?"

* * *

Tristana stood before the door to the summoner's abode, a small gulp running down her throat as her thoughts roamed. The muffled sound of music could be heard from the other side. She was definitely nervous, her palms sweaty and her body rigid. It would be her engagement with another person intimately since she and Teemo parted ways months ago. Not to mention this was the first time ever that she had Lulu turn her yordle body into the size and form of a human.

 _What if he thinks I look weird? What if he doesn't believe I am who I am?_ She debated. She paced quietly back and forth before the door, her panic running rampant as each second passed. _What if he's not into interspecies?! What if he's into guys?!_

She stopped briskly, shaking her head hard to break her panicked thoughts before smacking her cheeks once. _No! I asked Lulu to do this for me. They are believing in me to handle this!_ Tristana looked down to her clothes to see if they were appropriately fitting, the white shirt she wore only on her right shoulder as the head socket was wide enough to stretch on her left arm and expose her black bra. The shirt hung loosely toward her midriff, and let her legs which were barely covered by the daisy duke jeans that preferred riding up her crotch more than covering her thick legs. The black and white striped socks she wore compensated for the short denim on her waist, stretching up to her upper thigh and covering most of her legs. She was also getting comfortable wearing the red sneakers Lulu left, having to adjust the feel every few seconds as the fabric itched her feet.

She steeled herself immediately, turning to the door with a glare and holding her breath. Reaching forward she knocked onto the frame. She had hoped that the summoner wasn't in, and she was just panicking in front of his door for no reason. When there wasn't an answer for a few seconds, she contemplated turning around and leaving, but she paled as the music that thrummed against the door softened. There was a brief pause before the lock clicked behind her and the knob turned.

The male summoner opened the door to his apartment and saw this attractive random girl standing away from facing him. He cocked an eyebrow at her, noticing the distinct long ears, blue skin, and white hair. "Can I help you…?" he asked, adjusting his glasses slightly.

Tristana spun on her heel as the familiar voice of the summoner called to her. She knew from the rectangular lenses that framed his eyes to the blond hair that was slicked forward to his face that this was the summoner she had been anxious of. "I...I uh...H-hey there, Xavier..." she greeted meekly. He cocked his eyebrow as the strange woman called his first name.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Who are you?" he asked. The male named Xavier wore a sky blue sleeveless hoodie with white stripes toward the bottom that fit to his body. He wore a seemingly plain black shirt underneath, seen only with the zipper of the hoodie being open, and blue fitted jeans.

"I uh...suppose I look a little different then when we're on the rift. I shoulda probably said who I was first..." Tristana replied. Xavier squinted his eyes as she mentioned the two of them on the fields of justice.

"The rift? I...don't remember any new champions being added to the Institute roster, and I woulda remembered seeing someone like you if I summoned you." he stated. "You do look extremely familiar though..."

"Well...you can blame Lulu for that...she made this a lot harder by accident with that spell."

"Lulu? What does Lulu have to-" it clicked in his head almost immediately as her face somewhat merged with the yordle sorceress'. He blinked twice before his imagination roamed to his favorite champion, Tristana. "Wait...Did...Are you...Tristana?"

"Yeah! I had… I had Lulu use her magic to make me bigger." Trist replied. His eyes widened as everything about the yordle gunner fell into place before him.

"Holy shit, Trist! Wha...i mean how..Why...taller...what happened?" he stuttered out, having little means to properly react to the human sized yordle who stood to his chin in comparison to being half his size previously. All he could contemplate was the sudden size increase in every manner.

And the extremely sexy figure that would make pornstars envious.

"It's a long story, and one that I really would rather not tell." she explained. It was then that a hand shot from behind the summoner and landed on his shoulder. He was too stunned from the gunner before him, jumping from the sudden contact.

"X, is the pizza here…?" the new male trailed off as he caught eye to the woman before them. His hair cascaded down to his shoulders, dark and silky in appearance. He had a line of facial hair that ran on his jaw from ear to ear. His voice was deeper than Xavier's and he was slightly taller than him as well. While Xavier wore a sky blue hoodie and a black undershirt, the second male had a lightweight sleeveless vest over his red polo shirt.

He immediately twisted his expression to look cooler, his eyebrow raised and a smirk stretching on his face before he ran his hand through his hair. "Well, _hello_ there miss. Can I help you with something?" Tristana gave a deapan look at the poor attempt to impress her.

"Dude, chill. Don't you think she looks familiar?" Xavier scolded.

"She does look familiar. Probably the same beauty runnin' through my mind all day. If only she had a name I could remember..." he said, his tone low and smooth. Tristana could only snicker as he failed miserably when it cracked halfway through.

"This is your friend, Xavier? This guy is funny." Tristana giggled.

"Sadly yes, Trist. This is my closest bud Ezekial. You probably remember him as 'Mr. E' on the rift." he explained. Ezekial looked to his friend in confusion as he hear her name.

"Trist? Her name is Trist? And you already know her?" he asked, pointing at the gunner.. Xavier nodded.

"So you're 'Mr. E' honestly pegged you to be shorter...and less dorky." Tristana returned.

"I am not dorky. And I don't know who you-" he paused, remembering everything that was just said. "Hold up...Trist. As in Tristana?" she nodded. "The YORDLE Tristana? Bullshit. she's like four feet max."

"Remember how Lulu can make people twice their size?" Xavier asked. "And how Tristana and Lulu are friends?"

The revelation clicked in his thoughts immediately, his expression almost widening to match his eyes. "So...are you human now or…?" he trailed. Tristana shook her head.

"This is temporary. It was supposed to help me with a little mission I have." she explained. Her face contorted into surprise before her blush stained her face once more.

"Well if you don't mind me saying, you look great like that. Kinda liked your normal appearance, but people change how they look daily." he shrugged. "What was the mission?" Xavier leaned against the door frame to get comfortable where he stood. Ezekial scoffed before grabbing the summoner's shirt by the shoulder.

"Find out when she is done with it! It was your hand when you decided the door was more important than the smack down in cards I was gonna deliver you and Demetrius!" the dark haired male ordered. Xavier was tugged back into the apartment roughly, throwing a shrug to the gunner who watched him be pulled.

"You can come inside, Trist! it's just us three in here!" he called before moving into what she presumed was his living room. She mildly sighed as he disappeared from view, a small giggle escaping before she stepped into his home, closing the door behind her. She followed where she remembered seeing the two males disappear to, catching eye to a uniquely styled living space. She saw the two males, including one with reddish hair seated on the rectangular half sofa before a long coffee table. Behind the sofa was a few bookshelves lined to the edges with various books, and a smaller table sitting near the window that was curtained off. On the walls were a few posters of different places in Valoran and some artwork of other Champions within the league.

"So instead of the pizza that we ordered, you brought a chick Xavier?" the third male called suddenly, eyeing the human sized yordle curiously. "...you do know that if you bail on this game to get some ass, I'm taking the pot, right?"

Tristana blushed heavily looking away from the three. "Demetri, chill. I'm not bailing on taking your money. Need it to score some new shoes for you." Xavier shot back, earning a flip of the finger from the redhead. "Besides, you should know who this is. She killed your diamond promos last week."

Demetrius squinted his eyes looking at the gunner with slight irritation. "I swear if you were the summoner who played that cancer incarnate Lulu, I will-"

"No, idiot! Not them! You're close though." Xavier hinted. Demetrius continued to analyze the gunner from his seat.

"Don't break your skull trying to come up with the answer Demetri." Ezekial shot, earning a laugh from Xavier and a glare from Demetrius. "then again you're so dumb, we could give her the giant cannon and cut her in half and you wouldn't remember another champion from the league."

Demetrius narrowed his eyes, before looking back at Tristana with the description in mind. He scanned her body from head to toe before his eyes widened. "Blue skin...giant cannon...long ears...Tristana?" he asked. The gunner nodded to confirm for him. "No shit...when did you turn into such a bombshell?"

"Always been a bombshell, just decided to be a tall one." she replied, comfortable suddenly with the redhead male.

"Yeah, and you liked putting bombshells on champs I play bot lane. You owe me a promo. You and that annoying little brat Lulu." he growled. Tristana laughed.

"I am guessing you're the summoner for Sivir last week that found screaming to everyone about being killed at the last second appealing?" she asked.

"I HAD SPELL SHIELD! YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I AM MAD ABOUT THAT!" he erupted. Everyone burst into laughter at his reaction.

"Well, blow your fuse when I cash your check after beating you in this, Demetri. It was Xavier's turn." Ezekial commented, picking up a small stack of playing cards from the coffee table. The other two males joined him after Xavier turned the music he had playing back up. Tristana saw on the table a clear game of cards and coins, knowing almost immediately the gambling game they were playing.

"You guys playing Noxus run?" she asks, a smirk on her face. The three nodded as Xavier tossed a few coins into the small circle of cards before them. "Mind if I join you guys?"

They all dropped their hand and looked to the humanized yordle with a surprised look. "You know how to play?" Ezekial asked.

"I dabble."

"Well do you _pay_? Because this is a high stakes cash game, Trist." Xavier asked. Tristana's ears perked as she realized that she actually didn't have her wallet, the money within still in her tattered cargos from when she outgrew her normal attire. She smiled devilishly as an interesting compensation to her lack of funds came to thought.

"Shit...don't have my cash on me, boys." she admitted, earning light groans from them."...but that doesn't mean I don't have something worth betting for."

The three looked to her inquisitively, curious to her sudden proposition. "What's your game, Trist? Some free wins on the rift? A few trinkets from yordle kind?" Xavier asked.

"Some pleasing _favors_?" Ezekial suggested, earning a punch in the arm from the blond.

"I like his idea." Tristana returned pointing at Ezekial. "How about a game of Stripwater?"

The males widened their eyes at the suggestion. "You want to play Stripwater? As in the gambling game where people literally lose their clothes each hand?" Demetrius asked incredulously.

"Unless...you guys are friends for more than a game of cards?" she suggested. All three looked to each other in disgust, before turning to the gunner with hardened glares.

"You're on." they said simultaneously. Demetrius immediately pulled the cards back into a neat pile, collecting his batch of coins and shuffling the deck. Xavier and Ezekial mimicked collecting their respective winnings. Tristana, having no other place to sit, knelt to the floor, opposite to the three males she was challenging. Within seconds, the four was dealt a single hand of three cards, all checking the equipment they had in hand before setting the hand down. Tristana smirked devilishly.

"You seem confident. Got a pair?" Xavier smirked. Trist pinched her lips and made the motion of keeping her mouth zipped. "Well that's fair, but I think you'll wanna chat on the stakes."

"And those would be?" she asked, resting her elbows to the edge of the surface with an almost seductive look to her eye.

"If you lose to more than one of us in a hand, you drop clothes." Xavier challenged. Tristana hummed.

"...alright, but if I beat all three in a hand, no folding, all three toss me some clothes."

"Bet." they all agreed. Demetrius flipped four cards from the top of the deck over beside one another, revealing two black cards, one an ace of spade and the other a four of clubs, and two red hearts of three and eight. He immediately checked his hand again. His left eye twitched in irritation. Xavier quietly crashed his teeth together in his mouth, and Ezekial's mouth flinched for less than a second. Tristana's expression was still the seductive smirk she had from the beginning.

"Anyone feel like raising?" she asked the three. They looked to her with deadpanned looks, still seeing her amused expression.

"Yeah, I'll raise ya," Ezekial called. "Something simple. Left sock."

"Okay. Double it." Tristana retorted. The males chuckled.

"Done." the three continued to glare at each other before Demetrius flipped the last card over from the top, revealing diamond of eight. The three made no motions or implications afterward.

"I'll bet my shirt." Tristana spoke up suddenly. The three merely hummed in reply, agreeing without words. "Alright, what you got boys?"

The three revealed their hands respectively, Xavier having a pair of jacks, Ezekial having a pair of aces and fours, and Demetrius having very little, meeting a high card ace. Tristana giggled lightly before flipping her cards to show a full house of eights and threes. The males eyes widened before they all exclaimed in denial.

Tristana sucked her teeth tauntingly. "Aww...better luck next hand boys. Three shirts and three pairs of socks please." she stated. The males grumbled lowly as they removed their clothes. Tristana's eyes opened for a second as she saw the surprisingly toned and slim builds the three had. She made a somewhat hungry glare to Xavier's more chiseled chest and abdomen, recalling that he sometimes went to the gym after matches. "Mama Tristy likes the spread, boys."

"Grrr...don't get cocky, Trist." Ezekial challenged.

"Don't get mad because of the first hand. We still got a ways to go before you guys are nude, and I _am_ taking photos." she chided.

"We'll see who goes nude...your deal." Demetrius grumbled, sliding the deck to the gunner. Tristana weighed the deck in one hand and hummed.

"This is gonna be fun~"

* * *

"Well...that was easy." Tristana mused, her smirk gone for a much more unamused expression as she sat on the sofa with a pile of clothing beside her. "One more hand and I get them tidy whities boys."

The three males were seated on their knees where Trist was previously, hiding their crotches from view as they glared at the gunner. They looked to one another for a second, their thoughts almost channeling to one another about the situation.

"If it makes you feel better, I will take photos individually so you don't have to compare sizes." she mocked. "But I am keeping those poro boxers Xavier. I'm gonna frame those."

"You're definitely cheating! There is no way you get a straight and a flush back to back!" Demetrius protested.

"Yeah! And how is it that you draw a pair of aces when an ace drops from the top?! I call scripts!" Ezekial added. Tristana shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. So in denial of loss you have to make up excuses." she mocked. "Tell you what. Two more hands. Winner take all. You get your clothes back the first one, second one I lose all mine. Square?"

The three saw the mischievous look on her face and flinched, before spinning almost simultaneously and huddling. Tristana cocked an eyebrow in surprise, but smirked wickedly.

Xavier, Ezekial and Demetrius sat in their huddle, contemplating what to do. "She's got all my clothes! We need to beat her to get payback!" Ezekial seethed in a hushed tone.

"I know, I know. I didn't expect her to be this good! I figured we'd get to see a humanized yordle nude for the first time!" Xavier returned.

"This is embarrassing! How are we gonna beat her in two turns if we haven't won more than once?!" Ezekial asked in panic. Xavier raised his hand to his chin in thought.

Demetrius smirked. "By twisting the cards slightly." he suggested. The other two peered to him in surprise. "Just slide the goods to the one with a winning hand and I'll use a spell to slip some good sets to us."

"I don't know guys. We might be getting beat, but cheating is a little distasteful." Xavier protested.

"Oh? So you want your main champion to get pictures of you stark naked to show the one champion you despise the most?" Ezekial retorted. "Cause I doubt Trist is against gossip with Lulu and Poppy!"

Xavier growled at the mention of the Fae Sorceress. She was the bane of his existence since he played hyper carry ADCs and high burst assassins on the rift. He couldn't count the number of times he screamed in anger, and the number of games he lost because of a polymorph or her ultimate saving her team.

Meanwhile Tristana watched as they planned, her excellent hearing from being a yordle helping her listen to what they had in store. She merely smirked as she figured from the beginning they would likely cheat together to defeat her. While she wasn't keen on dirty tricks to win, she couldn't deny that the ultimate goal of her attendance and participation was in objective to attract the summoner. If he was alone tonight, she could have probably wooed him into a mild relationship, likely landing some lip action. But the three before her were a set of decently attractive guys, and she honestly wanted to skip the formalities and understand what kept her yordle tank friend so active at night with her human partner. A plan almost as devious as theirs formed in her thoughts.

 _Why not try for all three?_

"Are you boys done kissing? Cause I'd like to make the stakes a little sweeter for the winner." she called. The males looked up to her in curiosity. "If you win in two hands, I will do anything that you want for the rest of the night for each hand you win."

The three looked to her in shock at the blatant open book to her new body, their thoughts racing about the potential they had to the victory. "And I mean anything~" she added, a small sway of her upper body in the seat she was in while her legs crossed over one another. They immediately spun back around, their hands now hard pushing down on their slowly forming erections.

"...Fine, but I keep the underwear." he returned. The three nodded to each other, turning back to face the humanized yodle gunner with determined expressions. Tristana smiled at Xavier knowing he'd likely be the bigger winner tonight.

"You're on." they repeated before seeing the wide smile on the gunner.

"Good. You're shuffling, Ezekial~" she called with a growl of dark fire, taking her socked toes to the deck and sultrily sliding the cards to the dark haired male. Ezekial gulped as he stared more at the seemingly sculpted smooth legs and cute digits of the gunner's foot than the cards. He reached forward and grabbed the deck, purposely/accidentally feeling her smooth soles in his finger tips. Tristana giggled lightly.

"Little ticklish in the feet, cutie." she purred. The dark haired male gulped before retracting the deck quickly. She giggled at his reaction. The male shuffled the deck slowly, his eyes going between the deck and his friends. All the while Tristana remained with her eyes on the three like a hawk analyzing its prey.

Ezekial quickly shuffled the deck, not daring to spur the yordle to teasing them anymore, he was quickly satisfied with his shuffle, handing the cards to Demetrius to cut in half and do whatever he had planned. The male split the deck in two, his lips mouthing lightly the spell he thought of and the palm of his hand lighting for but a second. With almost no change, he put the bottom half back atop the deck and handed them back to Ezekial, to which he began handing out the cards.

Tristana eyed her hand with disinterest, seeing a spread so comically far apart she would have laughed had it not been for her curiosity in seeing their own hands. She kept her wide sultry smile as the three saw theirs noticing their reactions blank. As Ezekial went to pull the first set, Tristana reached over and grabbed the deck herself.

"Why don't you let me do that?" she purred, sliding the deck back to her side of the table. Ezekial was mute, and posed no complaint to her willingness. Tristana plucked the three cards in one motion, tossing them back to the surface upright to reveal three hearts of five seven and king.

Xavier glanced to Demetrius, tilting his hand lightly to show he had a single heart ready for a flush. Demetrius gave no physical implication, but he pulled his hand together and slipped his own heart under his wrist before leaning back and letting the card fall to the floor out Tristana's vision.

"Everyone satisfied with their _current_ hand?" Tristana called. The three nodded once, before she plucked the last card from the top and tossed it down, revealing a diamond two. In the same instance, Xavier used Ghost to slide the club from his hand to the heart pm the floor. The two summoners, with the most lax expression they could muster respectively, dropped their cards to the table and awaited the call.

"I fold." Demetrius called.

"Oh? Backing out the goods?" Tristana mused. Demetrius held his blank expression. "Sounds fair. You boys got something nice for me?" Ezekial was the first to drop his hand, showing a three of a kind in sevens. Xavier dropped his hand to reveal a hearts flush.

"Oh my! That's pretty stacked." Tristana mused, dropping her pair of kings. "Guess you three get this one. Let me go ahead and get comfortable."

Tristana stood from the sofa to the full gaze of the three males, a sultry grin plastered on her face. She moved slowly, her hands at a snails pace as they slid down her curves to her sides before her fingers hooked onto the rim of her white shirt. With such tantalizing deliberation, she peeled the shirt upward, the top exposing inch after inch of her much more alluring body and skin. The top reached her black brassiere before she pulled them over her chest, pooling at her neck before stretching it for her head to slip through. Her arms stretched in the air, she gave the three an eyeful of her generous figure and enticing breasts, curling her arms back behind her head to strike a small pose and let her shirt fall behind her.

She giggled softly and seductively as she caught their jaws clattered on the floor as they watched her undress. _They look hungry...this_ is _going to be good~_. To be frank, the intense stares she felt on her body was starting to excite her. The way the three restrained themselves from even moving just to watch her strip her clothes arousing her body immensely, chills rolling on her skin from her legs and arms to her head. She had to bite her lip to restrain her own allure, as her greatest turn on since she dated the yordle mechanic was the looks she got from teasing her subject. She scolded herself the first few times for the interest, but found the results infinitely more rewarding to spur them in.

She was going to be the juiciest lure for the lion's den.

Tristana nearly spun on her heel to face away from the three, her hands sliding slightly faster down her body this time until they reached her midriff. She smoothed out her short jeans that still had difficulty containing her rear since earlier and ran her hand over the larger ass, covered by blue denim. Hooking her thumbs to the top rim of the attire, she slid her excessively short trousers down while she bent over slightly, presenting in full view the size and allure of her ass. As her rear finally popped from under the short shorts, her nearly pencil thin underwear strap pulled down slightly. Trist released her hold on the denim shorts and let them casually fall and pool at her ankles from their, adjusting her black lingerie undergarments.

She peered behind herself to see none of the three even attempting to stave their lust in their expressions, Demetrius the more invested into her round ass than the other three. She bit down on her lip in hunger, blissful to the heady stares and astonished gazes her body was covered in. while her company was more focused to her lower body she took the liberty to cup her breast lightly, giving a small squeeze and releasing a small amount of her built up arousal until the potential main event.

Tristana spun around, dropping herself back to the sofa with her legs crossed enticingly. "So boys...wanna play some more?" she called, breaking their trance on her unbelievably sexy body. "I left you in your underwear, I get to stay in mine."

Xavier was the first to react properly, his shaky hand grabbing the cards from everyone before he clumsily shuffled the deck. He paled as he shifted his leg to avoid his now furious erection from being visible. Finished shuffling, he dealt the hand to everyone. Tristana had already lost interest in the game, not even looking at the cards she had anymore. They quickly revealed the four top cards, checking their hands and seeing that all three had at least a decent set. When their hands dropped, Tristana made no motion to look at the result, her focus more on their writhing from being aroused.

"Looks like I only have a pair to work with. Shame..." she cooed.

"Y-you haven't seen you're cards, T-trist..." Xavier stuttered.

"Who said anything about cards?" she suggested. Leaning forward, the humanized yordle easily unclasped her brassiere and let the garment fall, exposing her B-cup breasts to the three freely and earning stunned expressions from each of them. "Now the real fun game begins~"


	2. Chapter 2

Tristana eyed the three before her with both intrigue and desire, watching their expressions drop almost faster than her bra did. Their dumbfounded faces were far too enticing for her, the inner fire of arousal kindling further. She used their trance as an opportunity to proceed, standing to full height from the sofa.

"You know boys...I was a little intimidated earlier about this whole thing." she announced, pacing around the table to their side before walking behind them. Her hand smoothed over each of their shoulders, egging them to follow her movement as she circled them. "I thought it was gonna be hard really. I suppose I need to thank Lulu later for the bump in size and the kick in confidence." Tristana looked to the table and saw the three males' cards, noticing now that out of each of them, Ezekial had the better set.

"And I suppose I should thank you for cheating to beat me so things can finally pick up." she added, grabbing the dark haired summoner's hand and playing with the pair of kings. The three broke from their silence to stare in shock at the yordle.

"You knew?" Xavier asked fearfully, not knowing how she was going to react to their deceit.

"I may have a bigger body, but I still have yordle senses, X." she explained before turning to him and pointing at her right ear. "and these big ears aren't for show."

The three cringed at their fault in not accounting her near superhuman traits, looking away from her in defeat. She giggled sultrily before leaning forward to the blond and cupping his chin, directing him to face her. "Don't be upset that I caught you red handed. I find it flattering how you banded together and adjusted the cards magically to beat me because I was kicking your asses. Enough that I think I should return your enthusiasm." she released her hold on Xavier's chin, looking over to Ezekial after one final glance to his winning hand. "Starting with Mr. E~"

Ezekial, surprised at being selected off the bat, peered up to see the suddenly close proximity of the gunner previously mocking him. His mouth opened slightly to gasp, but was silenced as Tristana locked her mouth onto his in one motion. Unprepared for the yordle's lips to lock onto his, he held his the breath he was looking to make, widening his eyes as the foreign and unfamiliar taste of her lips met his taste buds. The kiss was hot and greedy, escalating from a simple meeting of the lips to a battle between their tongues in little time. With the surprise on her side, Tristana was winning the oral conflict, even managing to push the male onto his back and straddle his body. She made a heady moan in his lips, knowing full well how aroused her male company was and was going to be. The sound of their lips smacking and the slick mingle of their tongues was muted slightly by the audible cries of excitement she made, and both Demetrius and Xavier remained still and silent as they watched her dominate their friend orally on the floor.

Tristana was quick to break the hold on Ezekial's mouth, a thin trail of her saliva dripping below her onto his chest. She giggled as he was left breathless from the engagement, and reached behind her body to his underwear, groping and fondling the swollen tent between his thighs. "So, Mr. E. What would you like mama Tristy to do for you first?" she purred, watching his expression melt into confused bliss as she played with his dick over his underwear. He groaned out loud as the stimulation to his rock hard cock even under the thin fabric of his boxers shook him to his core. The gentle movement of the yordle's hand on his genitals burning him as much as it aroused him.

"Nothing special? that's fine. I am okay with _handling_." Tristana mused, accelerating her strokes to his cock on his boxers. She knew she left the male a perplexed sexual mess, unable to comprehend let alone respond her notion. She continued to smile as she teased and enticed the dark haired male, throwing a wry glance to the other two who continued to watch her work. She hummed as Demetrius stared darkly at her body, his own hand gently rubbing the outline of his erect manhood through his boxers. Recalling the hand he had on the table, she knew he would be next.

"Guh…!" Ezekial cried out suddenly. Feeling the direct contact of the gunner's hand on his shaft. She slipped her fingers into the opening of the underwear fishing out the tool from it's confines and exposing it to the air before backwards stroking it.

"Oh my Ez. didn't expect you to be so equipped for a fire fight." Tristana cooed, running her free hand to his cheek passionately. Her stroking became faster and more fervent suddenly her anxiousness to see his release spurring her strongly. "Question is: are you quick to pull the trigger?"

Demetrius had enough of sitting still and watching, growling audibly as he stood from his spot and stepped over to the yordle. Tristana smiled as she saw his impatience erupt in him. "he's taking to long. I need mine now." he ordered as he grabbed the gunner's head while tugging his boxers down. In the single moment of his abrupt action, Tristana was met with a bulbous and throbbing cock head pressed to her face, angrily pulsing for stimulation. She giggled as she moved her free hand from Ezekial's face to the inner thigh of Demetrius.

"Someone finally took the initiative. But I wonder what he wants me to do?" she teased, looking up to the red head with a wily gaze. Demetrius made no audible motion of what he wanted, opting instead to just force his head to the gunner's lips and filling her mouth with cock. She made a muffled giggle, before beginning to gently suck the shaft occupying her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down while he swayed his hips back and forth, both meeting each other at the middle of pleasure. The hand placed to his thigh gripped the base of his cock to stablize it, and with her second hand, she fondled the red head's scrotum.

"Ah s-shit...that feels good..."he moaned, tilting his head back. He relished the sounds of her tongue and lips savoring his cock, the slick and velvet texture of her moist mouth sending jolts of pleasure to his brain. Eventually he stopped his thrusts into her mouth, letting Tristana bob harder on his shaft freely.

"H-hey?! I wasn't finished yet!" Ezekial protested from below, leaning on his elbows. Tristana opened one eye to see the disgruntled look of the dark haired male, and giggled. She released herself from Demetrius' cock with a wet pop, licking the head in circles for a second before using her saliva coated on his shaft to lubricate her hand.

"Well you weren't very vocal of what you wanted, so I got to the one who actually wanted something." she explained with a lusty breath. "Tell me what you want and I might humor it."

Ezekial growled, grabbing the gunner from underneath her rear and lifting her off him. Taken by surprised, Tristana yelped as she was forced to the floor on her back, her grip to Demetrius' cock breaking. She watched with sultry interest as Ezekial moved her legs up and grabbed her feet, pressing the soles to each side of his standing dick and pumping forward slowly.

"Oh? So you like feet?" she teased, biting her lip as the hot shaft pumped between her soles desperately.

"N-not particularly. But you seem to enjoy handling whatever you can grab, so I-I am gonna improvise." he returned, lightly moaning as he continued to pump into her feet, still covered in the black and white thigh high socks. The cotton feel of the garments made a much more blissful comfort with his thrusts, and he could easily say that they were the selling point of fucking her feet.

Tristana giggled lightly, but found her mouth reoccupied by Demetrius' dick, who positioned himself back to his knees. "I'm not done with that." he growled, resuming his thrusts into her mouth. Tristana peered up to him as he gripped her head and rocked himself in and out of her mouth steadily. She was swimming in desire between the fervent fucking of her feet from Ezekial and the impatient thrusts from Demetrius, her body subconsciously succumbing to their lust by moving her soles and her lips and tongue with their moves. She could feel the thrum of Ezekial's cock in her feet, contrasting her own rapid blood flow, and taste the excitement ooze from the head of Demetrius. Her thoughts began to swim as the sensations overwhelmed her in seconds, her body burning a sex-drunk fire she had no initial expectation of but responding in kind by catching her breasts in one hand and running her fingers over her hot nethers with the other.

Minutes passed of the two savoring her body and her gentle masturbation to their advances before they picked up the pace, Demetrius sheathing himself down her throat suddenly and Ezekial alternating her legs in shifting patterns on his cock while he thrusted. She began to softly moan as their lust consumed her, wanting nothing more than to feel their hot essence stain her mouth and legs. Her silent wish was granted moment's later from Ezekial first, as he released one of her legs and stroked his cock against the other.

"F-fuck! I'm cumming!" he moaned before hot ropes of seed shot forth onto her socks, coating her feet and legs in white. The burn of the seed struck Tristana in her nerves, and she felt herself reach a light climax quickly, moaning into Demetrius' dick.

"S-shit! I'm gonna…!" Demetrius added, sheathing himself down Tristana's throat in one shove and holding her there with both hands as searing spunk launched into her stomach. She had little choice than to gulp down the sticky fluid, the volume closing off her wind pipe and making breathing more difficult than it already was. Eventually he pulled out from her mouth, before aiming his cock to her face and coating her with the remaining shots he held. She was forced to close one eye to keep his seed from sticking to it.

The two males were left panting, releasing their hold on her leg and head and sliding back to recover themselves. It was easy to satisfy the sexual build up the gunner seemed to enjoy making, but they had little reason or want to end it there. Tristana sat up from her spot panting as well, taking a small strand of spunk that was on her eye lid and wiping it off.

"Now that is a fun game~" she cooed before turning to the prized summoner who remained silent and unmoving while his friends used her for release. She bit her lip as she saw his expressions of relent, the look of a caged and abused predator observing dangerously it's target. She could feel the burn within her grow as her eyes met those of her blond summoner, his seemingly more deadly than his friends under the rectangular lenses he wore. It was as if she was staring down the barrel of a gun, and one wrong move or word would have it's business personally greet her.

 _He wants it...he wants_ me. Tristana internally mewled. Her loins burned dangerously, arousal beginning to leak from her core and lightly stain her underwear. She peered down to see his hands no longer hiding his arousal, the thick rod that strained his seemingly tight underwear pulsing under the fabric. _And good gods do I want him…_

Xavier could only observe the lust-addled gaze of the champion as she finished momentarily pleasing his friends. He never expected this night of friendly gambling and potential drinking to turn into a hot and sexy scenario. He could see that she enjoyed her dominance, her triumph over he and his friends, which was never new to him. Tristana, for what it was known, was one who gluttonized on the smallest victories she could find. Not many people knew of this, but he did. Months of matches and drinking with the gunner taught him about her personality. And at this moment, even when her own terms were beaten, she reigned above and enjoyed every second of it.

That is, until she is brought down a notch. And Xavier knew exactly what to do to bring her down that notch.

"What's wrong, X? Looking a little flustered." she called licking her lips of the red head's essence, a silent and secret challenge he knew she was making. He knew that she knew he wanted her. She was playing the game of enticement, egging him to take control and indulge in her. He knew, however, that she wanted him as well. It became apparent when she even offered to obey the whim of the victors. He knew then and there hat she didn't show up that night to make idle chit chat. She didn't come to his place in the raunchiest and most alluring attire to display her extra foot and a half of height. Tristana came to him with the intent to lure him specifically, and while it took some time to realize it, he finally connected the dots to see the truth. She wanted him, and she wanted him to want her. And now, she's taunting him to accept that she made that possible.

 _Who am I to deny your effort, Trist?_ He concluded mentally, a devilish smirk stretching from ear to ear before he stood to his feet. "Nah...just realizing what your 'mission' from earlier was finally, Trist." he returned, his voice dark. Something in the sudden depth of his tone shook the gunner.

"A-and that would be…?" she replied, failing to restrain the moan indicating her intense excitement hearing the animalistic tone of the summoner. The awestruck condition she left the three in previously flipped to her in a second as Xavier stepped forward and kneeled next to her, resting his waist directly besides her head, his sweltering cock mere inches from her face and covered by his underwear.

"You wanted to have some fun, am I right?" he asked with a raised brow. "A few drinks, some cards, some jokes and laughs..." he trailed as he gripped his underwear's elastic band before pulling the fabric down, his cock springing from it's confines and dropping onto the yordle's face. Her eyes widened as the radiated heat of the erection burned her skin and suffocated her with it's manly musk. "And possibly a good fuck."

Tristana audibly shuddered, goosebumps rolling across her skin as the much more massive cock sat on the right side of her face, covering her eye and cheek. To say she seemed visually intoxicated to the mere presence of his size was valid, as her features contorted to hazy worship, her panting heady against the tool before her. The smell of his musk suffocating her all over again, enticing the fire that lingered inside her to burn hotter than ever.

"And since it is my turn to choose what I want to do with you, we can get to the last of your wishes of the evening." he added, before gently pushing her to her back and pulling her left leg around, turning her body until he was between her legs and hovering over her. She kept her bottom lip custody between her teeth as she watch him guide the mass of man meat to her quivering core, sliding her stained and hot panties to the side. He swung it down to smack against her exposed moist lower lips, small jolts of ecstasy shooting through her from each impact.

Satisfied with the loose lubrication that hit the bottom of his cock, Xavier directed his head to her moist entrance, before prodding it lightly and inching his head into her. He released a strained breath as the surprising level of constriction she gave was like a wall with a thin hole for him. Each inch was torture to slip into, the suction she held almost pulling him in whilst rejecting his entry. It came to the point where he was forced to retreat from her lower lips.

"Damn Trist...are you tight because of my size or because you're anxious?" Xavier teased, moving his hand to her core and filling the crevice with two fingers. Tristana moaned lightly at the invasion of his digits, her head tilting back and her body arching forward as her insides were being dug into. In all the years and relationships she had been with, his fingers seemed to excavate further than anything else she or anyone else could. "gonna need to loosen you up before I fill you."

with that he dug further into her, before pulling away half his fingers length and thrusting back in. he started slow to finger her, but within moments her core relaxed enough to make fucking her easier and smoother. Soon she was an orchestra of moans and mewls while he dug out her insides with his middle and ring fingers.

Demetrius and Ezekial moved to her sides with their cocks back to life and ready for more. Ezekial, having more interest in her breasts, began to squeeze and grope the sizable mammaries in his hands, ducking low to capture her hardened nipple in hand. Demetrius took her spread left leg and pulled it up to meet her body, exposing her enormous ass on his side. He took the liberty of fondling and squeezing the succulent cheek before laying down a barrage of smacks to the thick backside with an open palm.

"You came here tonight to get fucked, didn't you Trist?" Demetrius called, using his free hand to stuff two of his fingers into her open mouth of moans. She nodded lightly to his words as her tongue salivated around the digits. "You got the sexiest outfit, and even increased your size so Xavier could rail you. Sounds like a bonafide slut to me."

Ezekial removed himself from her right breast with a wet pop, before twisting the sweet orb between his fingers. "Seems weird though. All this sexy and slutty body for one guy? Sounds to me like you were almost hoping for more." he added before smacking her free breast, eliciting a muffle cry of euphoria. "I personally vote that we give the yordle who put so much effort into tonight what she wants."

"I second that vote. Feeling like fulfilling a slut's wish, X?" Demetrius added. Xavier shook his head.

"No. I'm not gonna cater to a slut tonight." he replied, earning stunned looks from his friends and a fearful eye from the yordle. "Tristana isn't a slut. She's _my_ slut, now. And if she wants us to fuck her like she was prepared to be fucked, then all she has to do is ask for it."

Xavier removed his hand from her core, turning her pleasure into painful emptiness. "So how about you ask for it, Trist? The winner's want to know what _you_ want us to do." he finished, awaiting her reply. Tristana was on the precipice of aroused beyond reason, the teasing notions to her body and her mind leaving her drained of reason. What she originally planned as a small moment of passion and confession to the summoner between her legs turned into a raunchy game that left her at the whim of him and his friends. She came meekly and doubtful, stayed confident and playful, and was now on the floor hot and bothered and fully prepared to find her release.

With shameless abandon and no concern for how or what they were to do to her, Tristana moved her left hand to Demetrius' cock and slowly stroked it, while her right slid down to her underwear, ripping the fabric that hid her core from vision and spreading her lower lips invitingly.

" _Fuck me._ Hard, fast, and long. _Now."_ she declared with a dangerous tone. The flood gates of sexual tension shattering and letting loose the primal instincts between all four of them to ruthlessly rut the yordle laid on the floor. None of the males cared anymore of whatever she said or intended anymore, as her blatant order to take her body removed their ability to rationalize it all. Ezekial was quick to turn her head to his crotch before stuffing her mouth with his cock and thrusting. Demetrius took leisure in her sudden fervent strokes on his dick using both her hands, and Xavier gave no care to the level of constriction to her pussy as he nearly tore off his underwear and completely sheathed himself into her in one motion.

The room within seconds was a cacophony of furious slapping of skin, slurping and moans of bliss. Xavier held her other leg up to her side as he pumped into her from above, the slick fluids of her arousal making each hit on her body wet and sexy sounding. Tristana took glee in rolling her tongue greedily around Ezekial's cock, the slick muscle even sticking out from her mouth under the shaft as she rocked her head back and forth on his length. Her hands pumped harshly against Demetrius' length, goading him to release the sweet seed she tasted before on her body or face.

"Ah shit…! you're gonna suck my dick off, Trist!" Ezekial cried out as he bucked into her mouth, shoving his length deeper into her throat. His hand previously holding the left side of her face went back to fondling her right breast haphazardly, squeezing the teat and laying arousing smacks to the blue flesh. He began pinching and twisting her rock solid nipple pulling the peak and stretching her breasts from her body. It was potentially the only time in her life that any pain to her breasts was entirely euphoric.

Demetrius slid himself from his spot to take his underwear off finally, placing his bulging head to her free breast and nipple, pressing the tip to her chest and cratering the small tip into her skin with his right hand. All the while he savored her hands stroking his cock and fondling his scrotum. He made restrained moans of bliss, throwing his head back as his left hand continued to grope and smack her ass.

Xavier panted as he invested all his strength and stamina into stuffing her pussy with his cock as fast and hard as possible. He pulled her right sock from her foot and threw it behind him, exposing her long and sexy leg and foot. Not stopping his hips from hitting her body, Xavier ran his tongue and mouth across the bare skin of her right leg, stopping at her toes to capture her big toe in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the digit and sucking.

Tristana was assaulted relentlessly with stimulation, her pussy being rammed like no other has even touched or came close to it, her mouth occupied with the addicting flavor of cock, and her breasts and ass thoroughly groped and manhandled. Her eyes rolled up into her head as the sensations overwhelmed her, throaty and shameless moans muffled by the dick down her gullet rumbling on her neck. She could feel the excess saliva that escaped her tongue coat her lips and cheek, some dripping down her chin and leaving a sheen on her skin. Ezekial made it evident in how ruthless he was with her open mouth and eager tongue to use and abuse her for the pleasure both of them sought gravely. Then came the constant prod and tease of the head that poked and stabbed her left nipple, a repeated reminder of how generous her sorceress friend was in her assets being enhanced and how desperate Demetrius was prepared to ravish her body in any manner he could. Trist worked his cock with more than all her effort, wanting nothing more than to feel him unload whatever pent up frustration and tension he held from both her presence and the recent days.

Only a few minutes passed before Tristana felt her first climax in her sizable body, her back arching up and her frame shuddering as her pussy convulsed, a torrent of fluid bursting forth to coat Xavier's legs. Even then, her body was anxious for more, opting instinctively to release her grip on Demetrius' dick and her tongue on Ezekial's shaft and switching places. Immediately reconnected with the familiar taste of Demetrius' manhood and the throb of Ezekial's cock in her hand, she resumed her working of their genitals, moaning hoarsely and with shameless glee.

Xavier groaned as he slammed into the yordle, keeping a firm hold on her curvy side and her raised leg. While it had only been a few minutes of him relentlessly fucking her tight pussy, it felt like he was ingrained into her core from years of practice, never more satisfied with something other than stuffing her with his cock.

"Gods dammit! I'm gonna fill you, Trist!" he shouted. He mentally swore as the pleasure that wracked his body pushed him over the edge suddenly, his body pausing as he was buried deep into her cunt to release hot satisfaction and paint her insides a deep white in spunk. He released himself from her core halfway through his orgasm, taking enjoyment in coating her exposed abdomen in the seed of his first ejaculation. There was something dangerous that lurked in him that kept his body alight with arousal, and he could only stave the desire to continue railing the yordle with the reason of his closest friends having their chance to her.

Ezekial saw his chance to taste the sweet embrace of Tristana's pussy and moved from her side to her legs, twisting her body to it's left side and raising her bare right leg to rest on his shoulder as he sat with her left leg between his. He took his underwear off finally before he aligned himself quickly to the still dripping folds of her pussy and sheathing himself entirely in one go, not caring for the condition of the yordle currently throating his red headed associate. He was ecstatic to hear her mewls of delirium from his entry, and wasted no energy or moment to reach high acceleration of thrusts into her wanting honeypot.

Demetrius tilted his head back again and shove the yordle down on his cock, burying himself in her throat before letting loose another climax into her stomach. He could hear the eager gulps of another load of his seed as she swallowed every drop she could. Within seconds he released himself from her throat, stepping back as Xavier moved in and straddled her stomach. Taking firm hold of her luscious and supple teats, he nestled his still swollen cock between her breasts and sandwiched her mounds around him before thrusting with reckless abandon. The loose titfuck was lubricated heavily by the spunk and fluids from his recent activities with her pussy, and the soft pillowy texture of her chest on his dick was divine in each thrust.

Tristana moaned and whimpered in pure hysteria as her body was drowned in sexual bliss. She could only watch in longing with her mouth wide open to her crush fucking her chest, the tip of his cock coated in a slick sheen from her pussy's arousal and climax.

"S-shit…! Yes! Mmmm! F-fuck me more!" she cried out, moving her hands from above her head where Demetrius and Ezekial held them previously to take the spot Xavier had his on her breasts, willingly moving her chest up and down on his cock. "Fill me! Cover me! M-make me cum!"

Ezekial was more than happy to oblige to her cries as his over sensitivity from having came only minutes prior brought him back to the brink. Unlike his friend however, he took glee in pulling out of her cunt at the last second and moving back to her head, clutching a mass of her white hair and shooting the load he built up onto her face. Xavier followed suit moments after, a hot load of his still viscous seed painting her face and chest. Tristana opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out fully, letting their respective climaxes catch on her taste buds.

Xavier removed himself from on her stomach, watching his red headed friend grab her still socked foot and drag her motionless body to the table where their cards sat. with a single swipe of his arm, he cleared most of the table and moved her by the arm to bend over the surface, her ass hanging off one side while her head hung on the other.

"If it wasn't clear before, I'm more of a thick ass guy." he announced, kneeling behind the gunner and capturing her swollen cheeks in both hands. "And I'd prefer a meal than a snack." with that he spread her rear for his visual pleasure, watching the blond summoner's seed drip out from her core and the lightly puckering anus she possessed. Licking his lips hungrily, Demetrius delved into her valley and made a lascivious lick of her crack from bottom to top. Tristana shuddered as the forbidden and unexplored rectum was teased, before stiffening and moaning as she felt his lips and tongue assault her ass.

"Haha! Demetri likes eating ass!" Ezekial mocked, his voice strained by his recovering pants.

"Fuck you, footsies." he retorted before returning to orally preparing the yordles back door. It was new for Tristana to be devoured via her asshole, but the slick sensation of Demetrius' tongue in her valley and prodding her pucker muted her ability to find other satisfaction outside being fucked more. She yelped and shivered as he began thoroughly stuffing her pucker with his tongue, the slick muscle inching slightly into her and forcing her to relax her muscles. Within seconds, she was shaking her ass in his face as he ate her out, her teeth biting into her lip blissfully as she was made anxious to feel the pleasure of anal play.

What she hadn't anticipated when he stopped licking her asshole was his hard head pressing into her now slick and pulsing asshole, the massive meat inching further and further into her sphincter until she felt his hips press against her ass.

"O-ooh…!" She mewled lowly as he eased himself in her ass, pulling back from his full hilt before moving back into her. He repeated the motion for a few seconds before creating a suitable pace for fucking her ass. Tristana had no true understanding of what anal sex was like, and in comparison to the rough fucking she received from both Ezekial and Xavier, she would consider it a delicacy to the norm. at this moment, however, she was more than happy to buck against the thrusts of the summoner behind her.

She had not noticed Xavier move in front of her bent over body until his hand rested on her head before her open mouth was once again stuffed with a cock. Xavier went only a few seconds of thrusting into her mouth before he felt the willingness of her tongue wrap on his cock, her head dipping back and forth as she sucked greedily on his erection. She looked up to his face, her lust-drunk expression meeting his still volatile and predator-like glare. At some point he lost his glasses, which gave her full view of his azure hues as she met his eyes.

Xavier breathed in satisfaction and excitement at the intoxicated look Tristana gave him. The hot and heady stare she met him with was alluring as it was dangerous, and where her moans and words could likely attest better, her desperate sucking of his cum covered dick validated everything that was said that night for him. At the back of his mind, he was jealous and irritated that his friends had their way with her when she wanted him, but at the forefront was his arousal at the bodacious yordle gunner's avidness to be fucked every way possible by all three of them. Even more prominent than that was the truth that after all of this, he would be able to properly respond to her feelings for him. Feelings he was more than ecstatic to accept and reciprocate. And while he couldn't deny thoroughly enjoying her lovely body and sexy enthusiasm, he longed for the short and sweet gunner he summoned consistently to the rift. Xavier wasn't going to rush her out of her comfort though, but when Demetrius and Ezekial were satisfied and spent, he would waste no time in assuring his hold on her body and heart.

"F-fucking hell...such a nice and tight ass!" Demetrius moaned. "I've been wanting to rail this sweet butt since you dropped those shorts you were wearing!"

Tristana threw a lusty look back to him as he complimented her, feeling her pussy drip from stimulation. She slid her hand down from resting against the table back between her legs to roughly molest the love bud of her pussy, spurring her arousal and scratching the itch she desperately wanted filled. Her free hand went back to her breast, pinching and twisting the teat as the three had done previously but in vain to meet the same level of pleasure they gave.

"I wanna try that next then!" Ezekial announced as he stroked himself to the side watching Tristana spitroasted by Xavier and Demetrius. The red head looked to the dark haired male with a triumphant grin.

"I thought you didn't like ass? Seemed so happy to mock me for liking it." he called, not stopping his thrusts into Tristana's rectum.

"I made fun of you eating ass, not fucking it. And it's obvious that since I want next that I have no problems with a fine butt." he retorted.

"Well, I'm not giving this sweet ass up tonight. You'd better save it for some other chick who likes it. or..." Demetrius gripped the gunner by her arms before pulling her up and back, letting her fall onto him while he laid down. The sudden motion pulled her from Xavier's dick, opening her mouth for her moans to return to vocal levels. He resumed himself with fucking upward into her as she sat on his waist. "You could just fuck her pussy like you have been."

"You took her from blowing me, Demetri!" Xavier protested.

"Then stop complaining and get back over here to finish! Cause I am not moving." he returned. Ezekial and Xavier looked to one another and sighed before shrugging, approaching the gunner currently seated atop Demetrius and returning their respective dicks to her body. Ezekial found himself back in the abused cunt of Tristana, while Xavier pressed his dick to her face, to which she eagerly returned to sucking him off. The three males took delight in filling all her holes respectively, their pleasure with what she offered shared between each of them.

Tristana, meanwhile, had lost herself entirely to the deviancy of it all. She no longer cared for who was where or how long she was being fucked, only that she was being fucked to begin with. In her position she could only see the blond summoner before her. With her legs tucked in as she rode Demetrius and her pussy filled with Ezekial, she couldn't find cloud nine any other way if she tried. Her hand no longer needed to tend to her quivering pussy, so she cupped her chest and fondled herself as the rest of her body was worked over. She had already lost count to the number of climaxes she endured since a new one seemed to roll through her almost immediately after one finished. Her eyes lulled lightly as the euphoria of it all left her senses numb until the familiar throb of all three of their cocks within her awoke her awareness. She had little time to react when they screamed simultaneously to their climaxes, and little means to respond to the filling of her pussy and ass while another steaming load filled her mouth.

Tristana fell to the floor in a heap of sex and sweat, her body unresponsive to anything besides pants of exhaustion and stimulation. All three summoners ejected themselves from her orifices, looking over her and watching as she slowly receded from a collective creaming from the three of them. Demetrius and Ezekial stood wobbly from their spots, panting heavily as their energy was drained from them.

"Hah...Hah...Hah...That...that was intense..." Ezekial breathed, his cock completely spent and sweat coating his body.

"Y-yeah...felt good as fuck though..." Demetrius added, wiping the sweat that fell from his forehead. None of them were prepared to see the gunner, whom they assumed was unconscious and spent with them, sit up from her spot and grab Xavier's hand suddenly. The blond looked down to her, seeing a still predatory gaze meet his.

"I hope...that isn't it." she growled. Demetrius and Ezekial exhaled heavily.

"Gods Trist you are insatiable...I am spent." Demetrius admitted.

"Same. I doubt Xavier is still raring to go-" he was answered when the summoner in question reached down and picked up the yordle gunner bridal style. He said nothing to any of them, merely keeping his eyes locked to Tristana's as he spun on his heel and walked to his hallway wordlessly. Demetrius and Ezekial was left standing there while he and the gunner departed to his bedroom.

"...Or he could be a fucking machine and drag you back to his room..." Ezekial added.

Xavier, upon entering his bedroom with the gunner in his arms, tossed her to the full mattress before closing his door behind him. Both of them could see the still burning arousal within each other's gazes, and as Tristana crawled back further onto the bed, Xavier walked towards her and crawled forward to her. They made no words between them, before they were at it once again, their lips locked hungrily onto one another. Xavier could still taste his essence on her tongue as they kissed sloppily, and Tristana could feel his anxiousness to finish what they had started, returning the feeling by coiling her legs around his waist.

Their kiss broke with saliva falling from their lips, their tongues out and desperate for another taste of the other. "That was it for them. I am not finished with you yet." Xavier said lowly. Tristana smirked as their gazes were locked to each other.

"Good. Now you're all mine." Tristana growled sultrily.

"No. _You_ are mine." Xavier returned before clutching the gunner's head and pulling her back into a heady make out. With his free hand he guided himself back to impale her pussy, not restraining himself from fucking her again with the full speed he had. He went completely relentless the moment he felt her moist walls coil around his cock, thrusting violently into her awaiting pussy. She could only moan into each thrust, her arms curling around his neck and her fingers clawing into his back. Neither of them was sure why or how, but both subconciously knew that she felt the best for him, and he felt the best to her.

"I am going to ruin you." Xavier moaned darkly as he broke the kiss for a second. "You're not leaving this place until I am engraved in you physically and mentally. Even if it take all night."

Tristana used the still surprising amount of strength she kept to flip the summoner onto his back, tucking her legs over his thighs and resting her hands to his chest as she furiously rode him. "No...I am going to make you remember me. I won't let you leave until neither of us can walk to do so." she returned. The commanding tone she gave him was so sexy and alluring that he was prepared to cum then and there. But he knew she wouldn't be satisfied with that. He wouldn't be satisfied with that.

They were going to be in that bed for a while, as it turns out, and the last thing they will remember is the sounds of their sweet moans to the hungry fucking both of them never experienced before.

* * *

The rays of sunlight streamed from the bathroom into the room Tristana slept in. she cracked her tear stained eyelids slowly as her body regained it's functions from her slumber. She blinked a few timed before she attempted to sit up, finding her body trapped underneath a heavy object above her. She groaned as she pushed it off feeling something slick pull from her rectum as she did.

"Ugghhh…what...where am I?" she said out loud, noticing the room wasn't her own. She recoiled as her throat felt dry and sore, matching the strained feeling of potentially every other muscle in her body. Sh whimpered weakly as even turning to her back was a chore of pain and toil on it's own. "What happened…?I feel like shit..."

Tristana turned her gaze to the right to see another body nestled in the sheets next to her, quietly snoozing. She blinked a few times before sitting up in alarm. It wasn't until the light of the room revealed the face of the body to be Xavier's that the events of the night prior flowed back to thought in a rapid pace. She recounted the card game gone south and the hot foursome she shared with the summoner beside her and his associates.

 _As hot and gratifying as that was...I think I will stick to just one guy in bed._ She affirmed mentally as her legs and ass was left sore and burning from the strain of her overuse. She peered down to her body in question to notice that the spell Lulu made wore off, her generous size and assets returning to normal sizing. Her ears slumped as she realized that her decrease to her height and bust would likely dissuade the male she liked now.

Xavier groaned as he noticed his position atop the yordle gunner vacant, the cooler part of his bed stirring him awake. He slowly cracked his eyes and looked to the side to see Tristana awake. He smiled warmly as the familiar size of the yordle had returned to her. He wouldn't deny that fucking a model sculpted beauty in both body and personality was something he never dreamed to happen, but here he was recovering from such a feat.

Xavier slid his arm over to curl around the smaller female's waist, surprising her as he pulled her close to him and buried her body into his.

"Morning, Trist." he said quietly.

"Xavier…! I didn't know you were awake." she replied with a blush on her face.

"Found out you not being in my arms was uncomfortable and woke up." he answered. "Glad you're back to normal size too. Now it's like I have a cute little bear to spoon."

The admittance to enjoying her smaller stature surprised Tristana. "I figured you'd rather a girl with...you know...normal height to be with." she said somberly. She was answered when he cupped her chin and raised her head to face him before locking his lips to hers lovingly. The kiss was so far from the activity of the night previously that it stunned her to stillness.

Xavier broke his hold on her lips, looking down to her compassionately. "I told you before, I like how you are now. And while I am not against you looking like a bombshell, I want you to be one as you are normally." he cooed. Tristana widened her eyes before she moved back to kiss him again, the passion from before returned with equal fervor. She slid from her spot besides him to sit on his body, letting his hands coil around her back and behind her leg. They made out on the bed for several seconds, their tongues tangled with one another and their breathing heavy, light moans escaping between their connection.

Tristana pulled away from him and peered down lovingly before a warm smile stretched on her face. "And here I was scared that you wouldn't be attracted to yordles." she murmured.. Xavier answered in kind by shifting her body down to meet his half-erect penis under the covers.

"Does that count to being attracted to yordles?" he asked. She feigned surprise at his sudden excitement, a sultry smile stretched on her face.

"Is that a rocket in your pocket?" she joked. He groaned as the joke he'd rather not hear was made, slamming his hand into his face.

"Gods I honestly hate that joke...it's so corny." he protested with a smile. "i mean it's not as bad as someone like Katarina's, or even Diana, but still." Tristana giggled before she slowly inched down under the covers.

"Then let me find out what's so happy to see me~" she purred as she slid her hand fully under the sheets and grasped his cock, slowly stroking it to life once again. Xavier groaned as the sensitivity from the night prior was not lost to him, and returned the gesture by slipping his own hand down to squeeze the still sizable rear of the gunner, a single finger slipping between her legs to tease her core. She gasped sharply at the sensation, releasing a seductive breath of air.

"Don't play that game again, Trist. I won't hesitate like I did last night." he warned. She merely licked her lips at him.

"Are you going to cheat like you did last night?"

"No need." he returned before flipping the two of them over for her to be under him, resting between her legs once again and aligning himself to her core. "I've already got all your clothes off." With that he impaled himself slowly into the smaller female below him, starting another hot round under the sheets. The only thing heard was the pleasured cries of bliss and moans of the summoner's name against the light smacking of flesh.


End file.
